


【盾冬】月亮与六便士

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z





	1. Chapter 1

01

“当你仰望月亮的时候，不要忘记脚下的六便士。”

今天已经有两个人，一先一后的对他说出这句话了。

第一个说这话的人，是Wanda。她特意挑了Bucky在Vision那里进行第二阶段心理诊疗的时候，鬼鬼祟祟的找到Steve。

“我知道你一直把人民意志和自由看的很重。那是你的一生追求和理想。这很伟大，真的。但是，希望你无论在任何时候，都不要放弃Bucky，可以吗？”Steve有些诧异，他一时不知道该怎样答复，他当然不会放弃Bucky，只是在一个16岁的小女孩面前袒露自己对爱人的心意，实在是有些不好意思。Wanda却没管他，只是自顾自地说了下去。

“他经历的苦难太多了。那些画面…他脑海里被尘封的往事，太触目惊心了。”

是了，Wanda这段时间一直在用魔法为Bucky治疗大脑中的创伤，今天的第一阶段治疗刚结束，小姑娘一从诊疗室出来，就急匆匆的找到自己。她一定是看见了Bucky被虐待的场景。他大概能猜到，是怎样的画面，不然Bucky就不会不让自己陪在身旁了。

“看到他脑海中被电击的画面时，他整个人都紧绷了，我想帮他遗忘这段记忆，我…相信我，我真的只是想了想，可我控制不住我的力量，等我反应过来，等我反应过来，他只是睁开眼睛对着我微笑。我以为是我的法力太弱，并没有发生作用。可是治疗结束的时候，我看见了他手心的血迹。我的魔法确实是在试图改写他的记忆，可他不愿忘记那段，那段苦难，他…他是个值得让人敬佩的军人。Cap你一定不要放弃他。”女孩的眼泪愈发汹涌了。

Steve叹了一口气，怼人他倒是在行，安慰小女孩他真的有些头大，“Bucky可不喜欢女士流眼泪，要是让他看见了，非得胖揍我一顿。”他心里甚至隐隐有些醋意，无论在什么年代，无论白发老妪，丰腴妇人还是青春少女，只要和他同处片刻，不，不到片刻，只需要一个微笑，女孩们总会喜欢上他。真是头痛啊。

“我不会放弃他的，人可以活很多年，但十六岁只有一次不是吗？”

听到这话，Wanda想起了前些时候，他们的外勤任务失败，她沮丧的坐在床上发呆，队长走到她的房间，似是安慰，似是倾诉地对她说，“一见到Bucky，我就像是回到了十六岁。”

她突然明白，队长对Bucky的感情，可能比她想象的还要深。她有些局促起来。

“对不起，队长，我只是…”

“不用说对不起，我懂，”他走到自动贩售机边，买了两杯果汁，递了一杯给Wanda，微微抬手，“敬16岁。”

送走了Wanda，他看了看时间，Bucky的诊疗快要结束了。他回到诊疗室门口，默默看着白色的大门。

起初Bucky是被冰封在瓦坎达的实验室里的，他害怕残存在自己脑颅内的咒语，会让他再次暴走，造成不可估量的后果，于是他自己请求被冰封住。他认为这对所有人都好。可是不，这一点都不好，所以后来，在得知Wanda和Vision在研究宝石的时候，发现了宝石对人的思维，记忆，似乎有某种修复的能力后，哪怕只有一点点希望，他都想试一试。最坏的结果，不会比现在更糟了。

墙壁上时钟的时针刚好转到数字十，Bucky就出来了。

一脸倦容。

Steve的胸口像是被什么塞住了一样。他快步走向他，稳稳扶住。

“你知道就算你不扶住我，我也能走的对吗？”

“我知道，可我怕不抓住你你就跟别人跑了，鉴于这整层楼的女士一见到你的微笑魂都被你勾走了。包括Lisa。”

Bucky差点笑出声，Lisa只是刚出生不到一个星期的小女孩，“婴孩儿的醋都要吃吗？那我是不是要吃下你和多多的醋？毕竟她在你心里也待了，我数数，好几十年呢。”Steve没有错过Bucky疲惫却还带些狡黠的神色。

“Park，你明明知道我为什么会记得她。”

“对对对，是我的不是。队长大人，能请您扶我回房吗？回去之后我可以考虑送你一只小熊…唔……”

Steve很少有怼不赢别人的情况，但Bucky不是别人。面对爱人的调侃，Steve选择了最简单直接的方法，堵住了他的唇——用自己的。


	2. Chapter 2

02

诊疗室到Bucky卧室，也就十分钟的路程。两名身强力壮的老年人竟磨磨蹭蹭地花了快一个小时才顺利抵达，如果算上他们在诊疗室门口的灯牌下亲吻的时间的话。

本来Steve担心Bucky的身子，浅浅吻了一口，就想退开身，可是Bucky突然按住Steve的后脑勺，含着他的唇用力地吮吸着。牙尖在唇瓣上抵过，留下或深或浅的咬痕。唇齿交错间，Bucky含糊的说了一句，回房间以后，我有话想你跟说。

听到这话Steve心里咯噔一声。肯定不是什么好话。不然，他就直接说出口了，不会像现在这样，主动的先给自己点甜头。可是现在眼前放了一块蜜糖，后面有鬼魅紧跟，躲是躲不过的，不如先来尽情享用甜腻。这是Bucky教的，他从小就是个享乐主义，能不亏待自己就尽量不亏待自己。在逃亡的路上还不忘给自己备点香甜的小零食小饼干什么的。

Steve心里的波涛汹涌，突然就静下来了，哪怕前面是万丈深渊呢，这一刻他还可以亲吻爱人的薄唇。只是这深渊，绝不能让爱人再坠下去了，如果真的发生，坠落的人应该是自己。

于是浅浅的吻，被吻出了生离死别的情绪，终于回到房间里的两个人，已经好久了，还气喘吁吁着。

一进门，Steve就把Bucky推倒在床上，手指拨弄着Bucky额前棕色的卷发，“Jerk，这次你又想说什么来伤我的心呢？”

“我准备夸你来着。”

“那你好好夸，我听着。”说完，拎起Bucky的右手，在他手心的伤口上轻轻地舔了一口。

察觉到湿热粉嫩的舌尖滑过手心，Bucky血气上涌，差点忘记了他原本想说的话。

“当你仰望月亮的时候，不要忘记脚下的六便士。”

听着这熟悉的语句，Steve停止了对Bucky手心的肆虐。眨眨眼，示意他继续往下说。

“我知道对你来说，我就是那月光，你爱我，我都知道的。从前我是触不可及，是你一生中的痛，可如今我不再遥不可及了不是吗？你拥有我了，你真的已经拥有我了。你不会再让我离开，我也不会再离开你。所以…”终于说出了最艰难的部分，Bucky松了一口气。“所以不要忘记你的六便士好吗？人民自由，世界和平，或是别的什么，你不要为了我放弃那些本该在你人生中发光发热的荣耀。这个世界需要美国队长，身处苦难的人太多了，而你是他们的信仰……”

如何堵住喋喋不休的爱人的嘴？  
用自己的嘴。

不知道从哪里学来的这招，Steve运用的很熟练。

Bucky很不开心，因为酝酿了很久才终于说出口的演讲，被爱人的红唇无情的打断了。

Bucky很不开心，因为那张气死人不偿命的嘴，说了一句，“谁说你是我的白月光了？”

“咦，其实仔细想一想，我的白月光其实也另有其人…嘶…你轻点。”

“知道痛了？那你倒是说说谁是你的白月光？嗯？”

Bucky比上唇瓣稍微厚一点，其实也很薄的下唇瓣被坏心眼的Steve使劲儿的咬了一口，刺痛让Bucky皱起了眉头。这个混蛋，明明他自己先故意刺激我的，还不让我说说假话刺激刺激他。

“我的白月光啊，个子不高，一头金发，柔弱的像颗豆芽菜，打起架来却不知道躲，经常跟在我屁股后面叫我吧唧哥哥吧唧哥哥。说起来，你也是金发，你认识他吗？”

眼睛里荡漾着笑意的Steve捏了捏他的脸，“小坏蛋。”Bucky也不示弱的捏起Steve长满大胡子的脸颊吧唧一口亲了上去。

他们又闹了很久，Bucky终于体力不支地在Steve的怀里沉沉睡去。

Steve吻了吻Bucky的额头，小傻瓜，你才不仅仅我的白月光，也不仅仅是旁人眼里的六便士。

你既是我的月亮，又是我的六便士。

你是我追求一生失而复得的美梦，也是支撑我在这和平乱世中保持微笑的唯一支柱。

无论过去现在还是未来，我所有的理想与生活，全都要你参与。

你是我一生，永远唱不完的歌。

 

——————————彩蛋—————————  
Bucky发现自己放在床头的《月亮与六便士》不见了，emm…那是从Wanda那里借的，这下伤脑筋了，双十一期间的物流简直会爆炸，现在在网上买估计得很久才能拿到手，这段时间还是不要在Wanda面前提这本书好了。

（前排出售物流公司广告位233）

而悄悄偷走这书的Steve，脸不红心不跳的在脑子里打起了小算盘——要不要给爱人再买几本类似的书，毕竟让人脸红的情话听着心里还是很欢喜的。后来转念一想，算了算了，还是别了。毕竟年纪大了，老吃甜的，血压会升高，血气会上涌，爱人的身(pi)体(gu)会受不了。


End file.
